Ol' Souls' Day
by moonlit reveries
Summary: A tribute again to my beloved Kakashi...His ponderings during All Souls' Day. Thinking of the people he cared for that died...[oneshot]Happy Halloween, Merry Christmas too!


_a/n: I made this story in the cemetery while waiting for time to pass me by. I was so bored and I came up with this one .I don't have to tell you who the guy is… By the way, R&R after reading this…_

* * *

_Sorry I never told you_  
_All I wanted to say_  
_And now it's too late to hold you_  
_'Cause you've flown away_  
_So far away_  
_Never had I imagined_  
_Living without your smile_  
_Feeling and knowing you hear me_  
_It keeps me alive_  
_Darling I never showed you_  
_Assumed you'd always be there_  
_I took your presence for granted_  
_But I always cared_  
_And I miss the love we shared_  
_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_  
_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_  
_And I know eventually we'll be together_  
_One sweet day_

_**All Souls' Day**_

It was a breezy All Souls' Day. A young _shinobi_ was walking along a dusty chestnut road while kicking some stones he passed by. This _jounin_ stopped at a place where he usually went even if it wasn't All Souls' Day…

The wind blew whispers on the silver haired ninja. The leaves of the autumn trees danced with melancholy like the heart of that ninja. This _shinobi_ wore an ivory black suit under a Bermuda green jacket. And his face, yes, his face was covered also with a dark mask. His right eye was the only thing that could be seen.

He could smell the burning wax of topaz candle which he lit a few minutes ago. It had already started to melt. The liquid candle wax dripped on the cold cement pavement forming water-like puddles of wax. He also could smell the sorrowful essence of marigold mums beside the candle.

He touched the cerulean gem-like tomb marker.

"It was thirteen years ago, _Obito-san_…" he mumbled to himself.

The pearl white headed ninja recalled what happened a dozen and one years ago. He smiled. If he wasn't so obsessed about rules back then, he could have prevented his best friend's death. _Obito _was almost like a brother to him. He tried to save his friend but he knew it was just too late…

He recalled another person from his past, the _fourth hokage_. _Yondaime_ was his _sensei_, mentor, friend, and sometimes he looked up to him as a father. His _sensei_ died in front of him while sealing the nine-tailed demon fox; _kyuubi_ it was called.

A tear rolled down his ice blue aquamarine eye. He wiped it almost immediately that tear drop fell. 'These two people, how could I let them go?' he asked himself. No, it was just their time, he figured.

He made deep sighs afterwards hoping to force the tears back into his eyes, but he couldn't. It is all right for men to cry, people say. It is normal to release the emotion inside them. He shed a few tears and wiped them with his slender arms. He pulled down his mask to wipe a tear that had already flowed halfway down his pale pink cheeks.

His face was truly beyond description. All that could be said was that he had a face of a young handsome teenager in his finest year. His eyes, they were like two gems glittering, a sapphire on the right and a ruby on the left. Though a scar ran across his left eyes, he was still no doubt handsome. Every strand of his pearly white silver hair reflected all the rays of the blonde sun.

He pulled up his mask back. He didn't want anyone to see his face.

'_A demon_.', people called him that when he was young though he was a prodigy. He was often accused of murdering his parents when he was very young all because his mother and father died around that time. Oh, how he wished he knew them more. All he could remember was a sweet lullaby.

"_Hush now my baby_  
_Be still, love_  
_Don't cry_  
_Sleep as you're rocked _  
_By the stream_  
_Sleep and remember_  
_My lullaby_  
_So, I'll be with you_  
_When you dream"_

He remembers the lullaby sadly they never showed up in his dreams…

He wiped the remaining tears. He needed to go back to the main village. But there was something inside him that was holding him back, forcing him to stay. There was another soul that he wanted to ponder on. It was her, the person he loved most.

She also died during the time the _kyuubi_ attacked the hidden leaf village along with his sensei. She did just a few feet away from him. He couldn't do anything, couldn't fight back, and just shiver in fear.

"_Death isn't the end, kid_" a certain someone once told him. "_It was just the beginning, for the person who died and the people he left behind…_"

He didn't really know if there was life after death. He didn't know anything what would happen after a person dies. He also, at first, he didn't understand what that person said to him. It took him a long time before he knew what it meant.

The candle was almost gone. The dim light has almost devoured the candle. He wanted to stay a little longer. Though he really didn't believe that souls visited their loved ones on _All Souls' Day_, he just wanted to stay and dwell on the past.

It was his only attachment to the other people around him. It was the only thing that gave him a reason for compassion. Honestly, he never really gave a damn about the world, but because of these people he found a reason to do so.

The little shine of light was completely gone. All that was left was a hardened puddle of the amber wax and the fate scent of the burnt wax and flowers. The skies grew dark. Rain was about to fall. He began walking back to the village. He hadn't walked far when the skied poured.

Harsh raindrops fell on the fairly tall _jounin shinobi._ But surprisingly he didn't run, he just walked at a slow pace he always did. He wiped his palms from one temple through the lower part of his forehead and to his over temple. He was weeping again, not in drops, but this time in rivers. Faint whispers could be heard in the midst of the pouring rain.

"I swear I would and become strong enough. I will become a _Hokage_. I promise."

The murmurs were gone. The ninja was also gone. He disappeared in the showers. All that were left were the rain, the melted candle wax, and the damp flowers of marigold mums.

These were the only remnants of that _jounin_'s morose past…

* * *

_a/n: if you like a detailed version of Kakashi's past, you can read my other fan fiction entitled remnants of the past. Anyway, another story made because of boredom. Anyway, gotta go! See 'ya when I see 'ya! Ja-na!_


End file.
